What's the Alphabet for?
by xBeanie91x
Summary: Basically 26 drabble chapters based around the Marauders, it is Slash for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin mentions of James Potter/Lily Evans. Mainly based around a Remus/Sirius relationship. Please Read and Review! Enjoy! xxx
1. A is for

**So basically this will be 26 chapters one for each letter of the Alphabet. It is M for bits. Please please Review tell me what you think. Each chapter is exactly 100 words long according to my word document! The tile not included in the 100 words just as a heads up. So here you go please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Avoidance<strong>

James Potter liked to avoid things; he was doing it at that moment. He was avoiding the dormitory, because he was sure Sirius was getting hot and heavy in there with someone. He wasn't sure who, you never really knew with Sirius who he was chasing or who was chasing him. James saw Peter come through the portrait hole.

"You seen Moony?" He asked James scurrying over.

"No, I thought he was with you." Just then they turned to see a flushed Remus coming down the dormitory stairs. James laughed looks like Remus had been embarrassed by Sirius's dormitory exploits.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? xxx<strong>


	2. B is for

**Yay two reviews! Here you go B...**

* * *

><p><strong>Busy<strong>

Peter Pettigrew noticed that as term progressed Sirius and Remus were getting busier and busier. It was usual at the start of term to be busy what with quidditch tryouts and new assignments but the Marauders rarely studied. James was naturally bright as was Sirius and Remus was bookish and had read nearly every text they would ever need at Hogwarts before he'd even arrived. So the fact that Remus and Sirius were always off studying together was weird. They were rarely in the library. He didn't know where they studied they just always said that's what they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love...and more reviews means quicker posts! xxx<strong>


	3. C is for

**Cursed**

Remus Lupin had always thought he was cursed. He'd been bitten at a young age, he'd been hidden and feared ever since then, he'd never even hoped of getting to Hogwarts, never dreamed he'd make friends let alone make friends who cared so much for him they risked their lives for him once a month and never had he dreamed he'd be loved. That's when he realised he was blessed. He used to wish he hadn't survived the attack but now every month he had something to fight for, he fought to be back in Sirius's strong and loving arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Soppy I know sorry xxx<strong>


	4. D is for

**Here you go mainly for **

* * *

><p><strong>Drowning<strong>

Sirius Black had a one track mind and it focused on Remus Lupin. The way he smiled and laughed. His soft auburn hair and the way it fell in his eyes. He couldn't help it the werewolf was beautiful, hauntingly beautiful. His eyes that were golden and innocent, they became even more beautiful against his rosy blushing cheeks when Sirius touched him or said something inappropriate. He smelt like autumn leaves and chocolate. It was divine he could drown in it drown in Moony. He thought about it for a minute, yes that would be a nice way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of Sirius ahh PLEASE REVIEW! xxx<strong>


	5. E is for

**Thank you for reviews! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Eccentric<strong>

Peter Pettigrew knew his friends were eccentric but Sirius took it a little far. It was to do with him trying to get attention, the more eccentric and 'Gryffindory' he was the more howlers he received. It was a game, only now it had gone too far and the population of Slytherin where wondering the halls with their hair charmed red and gold. No one could reverse it. Though he was pretty sure Moony could but he'd already seen McGonagall ask him and he'd shook his head. Normally Remus would turn him in. This was not his normal prefect behaviour.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think xxx<strong>


	6. F is for

**Pretty rubbish one I feel! :S but I had to show How remus was a distraction to Sirius as I kinda feel Sirius doesn't have a very big attention span.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fidget<strong>

James Potter fidgeted in his seat, as did Sirius Black although it was for different reasons. James was bored he'd turned his hedgehog into a pin cushion 20 minutes ago. Sirius was struggling mainly because Moony had done it and had taken to 'accidentally' brush his leg. It didn't help his concentration that Remus kept sucking on the end of his quill and poking his tongue out from his lips. He could only think about what those lips were really capable of. However he had more important things to worry about Mr Prickles was trying to make break for it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm putting up a chapter or two a day would be great if people reviewed per chapter becasue reviews are love! xxx<strong>


	7. G is for

**Ah epic day out with family on canal! which is why this wasn't up sooner!**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

Sirius Black was getting irritated with girls they didn't take a hint, he ignored them, turned them down, how could they not get the hint he was gay...well not gay. He wanted Remus and only Remus not them. They left Moony alone and James mind you they knew he only had eyes for Lily and Remus was always so bookish and well no one ever bothered him although he had it on good authority that half of the girls in Hufflepuff liked him, when he'd said that to Moony he'd laughed and said, "What the hell his a Hufflepuff anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! xxx<strong>


	8. H is for

**Please Review! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Hooked <strong>

Remus Lupin knew he was hooked. He never did things by halves. He always did his homework to a higher standard than was needed. He was always on time, normally early and when it came to Sirius Black he didn't just get a crush he fell in love...hard. It didn't help that they were best friend. He was thankful no one noticed they still looked like the normal Black-Lupin friendship but behind closed curtains things had changed. They still shared brotherly hugs and laughed with the marauders but at night let's say he was glad they'd both mastered silencing charms.

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>


	9. I is for

**Thank you for all your kind words! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Information <strong>

James Potter watched, listened and generally snooped for the next few weeks, he gathered information. In some ways it was a new game. He even stopped trying to persuade Lily to date him. Focusing all his efforts on working out what was going on with Sirius and Remus. He was pretty sure he knew but he didn't want to be wrong, he didn't mind either but felt it would be better for them to tell him rather than him rat them out but still he couldn't help but be happy for them even if they sometimes forgot about silencing charms.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? xx<strong>


	10. J is for

**Sorry Fluff warning! Seriously I dunno how I come up with this stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>July<strong>

Sirius Black thought July was the best month because he's persuaded Moony to come to the edge of the lake to 'revise'. They were sat under their favourite tree, Remus's head as in his lap. It was perfect. He ran his hands thorough Remus's hair gently and smiled down at him before Remus lifted his head and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back and smiled softy.

"I love you." He whispered. Before blushing and ducking away slightly. Sirius felt his heart stutter. He didn't believe it. He grabbed Remus roughly and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! *hint hint* xx<strong>


	11. K is for

**and onto K...**

* * *

><p><strong>Karma<strong>

Peter Pettigrew was laughing. Karma this was so karma. Lily Evans had finally cracked and cursed James badly, so badly he couldn't undo it himself. He was now running around Gryffindor Tower looking for Remus who was nowhere. He'd sent Peter down on a scouting mission to the library. He was now walking around the library whispering Remus's name to find him among the towering shelves. He heard hushed tones and a hurried scuffling, he turned the next corner to see Sirius leaning nonchalantly on the shelving; Remus looked flustered lent back on the books. He smiled at Peter flushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking I could really get into writing this pairing but I should probs finish some of my other storied first...<strong>


	12. L is for

**L was hard as I didn't want to do Love! but I think it's ok just a little different!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lake <strong>

James Potter loved summer. All the Marauders did. They lay out under the willow tree down by the lake. The Sun beat down on James and Peter who sat out reading their Defence against the dark arts text. Sirius had stripped down to his boxers and dived into the lake only minutes after they'd sat down, he'd then tried to persuade James to join him and Peter but they need to do their reading he knew Moony had done it so threatened to levitate him in. Remus scowled but joined him anyway, after all the others couldn't see under water.

* * *

><p><strong>Mind you I'd love to swim in the lake so yeh anyway! moving on! xxx Reviews are much appreciated!<strong>


	13. M is for

**Though I'd better step up to my rating! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>More<strong>

Remus Lupin wanted more. Sirius kissed him passionately but he wanted to touch more. Shirts disappeared and hands roamed up and down bare chests. Yes he needed more, his hands dropped to the button on Sirius's trousers he opened it and pushed his hand in. Sirius gasped and Remus took this to his advantage, pushing his tongue to tangle with the other boys before wrapping his hand around Sirius's erection and starting to pump as Sirius struggled to undo Remus's trousers. Before pushing his hand down and jerking Remus off at the same time. They didn't last long at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Though you can't get to graphic in 100 words! xxx<strong>


	14. N is for

**Had to get her in sorry! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Never <strong>

Sirius Black knew that excuse was never going to pass. He'd pulled Remus into an alcove between potions and transfiguration, pushed him up against the wall and snogged him senseless. Remus didn't mind, they had time. He pulled Sirius closer; they continued to make out passionately. Till they heard a cough behind them they broke apart quickly.

"Mr Black...Mr Lupin, I do hope you are intending to attend my class today." Professor McGonagall said barely suppressing a smile.

"Of course professor just getting some practice in with Remus here." Sirius clapped Moony on the back. The Professor smiled.

"I see."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Sirius's charm gets to everyone! xxx<strong>


	15. O is for

**Totally Sirius!**

* * *

><p><strong>Observant <strong>

Peter Pettigrew wasn't overly clever, he was observant, that's what he did he observed. At the moment he observed two of his three best friends who he was sat with looking up at each other over their library books each one trying to catch the others eye, he watched Sirius jerk his head towards the door with a wink and a eyebrow raise before Remus blushed and shook his head. A few minutes passed before Lupin's eyes lifted off the page to Black's again, he did the same thing. Remus nodded slightly and closed the book muttering he was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it bad I keep looking for new Sirius-Remus stories that are being updated? probably oh well! xx<strong>


	16. P is for

**Just a little bit of James...**

* * *

><p><strong>People<strong>

James Potter hated people. He stared at Lily from across the common room. Maybe he didn't hate people he just hated how happy Sirius was, how could he possibly be so happy? He didn't have a girlfriend, his family hated him and Remus was forcing him to study constantly. How could he be cheerful and bright? He grimaced as Sirius bounded in though the portrait hole, a softly grinning Remus following at a much more reserved rate. He frowned as Lily intercepted Remus, who looked at Sirius apologetically and left with Lily. That's when James saw the sadness in Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm enjoying this I'll be sad when its over xx Please review! x<strong>


	17. Q is for

**I think you will like! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Quiver <strong>

Remus Lupin quivered in anticipation. He'd never been so turned on in his whole life. The anticipation was killing him. Sirius was toying with him. Slowly, sensuously, torturously kissing and nipping down his chest, Remus's hands twisted the bed sheets beneath him. He was in heaven and he had lost the ability to speak long ago. He was panting and resisting the erg to thrust his hips up into Sirius for friction. Remus felt Sirius quiver as he kissed Remus's hip biting down hard before he licked around the top of Remus's boxers. God...this boy was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews I love them...<strong>


	18. R is for

**I like this one, hope you do too! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Relationships <strong>

Sirius Black was not the type to flaunt relationships; he'd never had any desire to do so. Yes he was popular, girls practically fell at his feet but he wasn't bothered. Most of the boys thought he was an arrogant twat for the way he ignored the girls but the truth was he only really had eyes for one person. Remus Lupin and the object of his desires was currently curled on the hearth rug in the Gryffindor common room his nose buried in a book. Remus looked up and their eyes met, he didn't mind he'd been caught looking.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review xxx<strong>


	19. S is for

**Reviews are love!**

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicious<strong>

James Potter wasn't the suspicious type but he knew something was going on between his two best friends and his suspicions were only strengthened when he heard chuckling from the other side of the dormitory, he strained his ears.

"Sirius what are you doing?"

"Budge over you silly wolf." Sirius said loudly.

"Shut up you ridiculous mutt. Put a bloody silencing charm on the curtainnnns." Remus's voice dragged out slightly but it was cut off abruptly, James could only assume a silencing charm had been placed on the curtains he soon forgot all about it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> I this is obvs what they'd be doing lol<strong>


	20. T is for

**I know its an obvious word but it works!**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth <strong>

Remus Lupin clasped his hand nervously.

"Well?" James asked and Sirius shot Remus a nervous look.

"We...Well..." Sirius started; he really sounded brave there.

"We're together." Remus said calmly. Peter's eyes widened "Like together together, we have been for months we just didn't tell you till we knew it was certain." Remus reached out and took Padfoot's hand and gave it a squeeze. Sirius smiled lovingly at him.

"Well alright." James said nodding and Remus looked away from Sirius to James. Who was now pointing at Sirius, "But you hurt him or anything I will curse your arse off the planet."

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>


	21. U is for

**Boys will be boys...**

* * *

><p><strong>Uncomfortable<strong>

Peter Pettigrew shifted uncomfortable in his bed.

"Remus, get back here." Sirius's harsh whisper cut though the still air of the dormitory.

"Make me." Remus giggled quietly, Peter heard the door click open.

"If I follow you to the common room and catch you I won't be responsible for my actions." Sirius whispered.

"You won't."

"You are so for it Moony." There was the quick quiet sound of bare feet going down the staircase and a louder faster patter of feet on stone before the door clicked softly closed again. Peter sighed and rolled over drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this one I think its cute - I hope you agree! xx <strong>


	22. V is for

**Obvious I know but it worked!**

* * *

><p><strong>Virginity <strong>

Remus Lupin remembered the night he lost his virginity. It had been Christmas Eve and only he and Sirius were in the dorm. They'd had a perfect day very few students had stayed over the break so they had spent most of the day curled up in front of the fire all coupley. They'd stop kissing when they heard people enter the common room, bid them a Merry Christmas then attack each other's lips again. They'd moved up to the dormitory and Remus had snuggled into Sirius's side and soon they were kissing, Sirius had made him feel perfectly loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Any Reviews are much appreciated! xx<strong>


	23. W is for

**Please review only 4 chapters left :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Water<strong>

Sirius Black loved that Remus was a prefect it meant he had privileges like the use of the prefect's bathroom. He enjoyed taking advantage of this specific privilege. Swimming in the warm bubbly water with Remus and yes they got to be naked together and Sirius got to watch Remus undress and push him up against the edge of the pool sized bath and kiss him senseless, running his hands down Moony's sides, pulling him closer. The water around them intensifies the feeling. It meant they got clean whilst getting dirty at the same time quite frankly it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>You know you love it :P<strong>


	24. X is for

**Bad I know but what can you do?**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

Peter was used to being wrong, seeing a 'X' next to most of his homework answers but he knew that for once in his life he wasn't wrong he was sure that Sirius and Remus were hiding something. In fact he was sure they were now at it like rabbits. It had something to do with the fact that at this very moment he knew from the noises coming from the other side of Remus's bed curtains.

"Yes, Siri...there...oh good god."

"Beautiful Remus...Yes...Yes."

"Fuck Sirius yes...I...I...lov-yes."

"I know...I love you too." He'd heard too much and backed out the dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anyone? xx<strong>


	25. Y is for

**Little bit of fluff - the last bit :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes<strong>

Remus Lupin loved the word yes, it was a fantastic little word which always got him what he wanted, those three letters invoked 3 reactions in Sirius Black, one he always got what he wanted by saying yes...if Sirius was kissing his neck and he started saying it he'd normally get much more, the word yes during sex just made Sirius more determined. It worked well using it alongside harder and faster sometimes even deeper and right now it made Sirius Black unbelievably happy.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" Remus laughed.

"You really want to live with me once we've left?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Any penultimate Reviews? xx<strong>


	26. Z is for

**A little bit of Smut to end! **

* * *

><p><strong>Zips <strong>

Sirius Black didn't like zips they wasted time, valuable time when he could be going down on his boyfriends cock. He liked doing that. Remus tasted amazing but zips got in the way they made him fumble and slowed him from getting to his goal. He was a guy he couldn't multitask he had to stop kissing Remus to look at the zip and that was criminal. Remus had the most talented mouth. Soft perfect lips that looked innocent and full but Sirius knew just how talented those lips were and he knew where they were right now as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you've made it to the end I congratulate you!<strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think absolutly ANYTHING would love to hear what you thought!**

**Shameless publicity moment I haven't written anymore Potter fics yet but I have written alot of Torchwood and a few Glee fics so if your interested you can access them through my profile!**

**If you wanna chat or anything just message me!**

**But please review as this is the last chapter and I'm kinda sad I've finished! xxx**


End file.
